for richer or poorer
by cc128
Summary: what happens when rosette gets to live under the same roof as the hottest guy in the school? a bit of sadness, romance and a whole lotta......!


Disclaimer: I don't own chrno crusade, the anime or the manga, I don't own ANY anime or dvd's in fact, I just borrow them from my friends (gawd that makes me sound so cheap LOL)

Please excuse the title I know its bad buti can't think of anything else maybe you guys can suggest another title or something

Ok so umm this is my first ever fanfic story so please read and review and tell me what you think of it, im quite inexperienced but I hope you like it

It's an AU set in the current time about Rosette and Chrno and their unexpected living arrangements…that's all im saying for now heheheh

(btw characters may seem a little OOC) like I said this is all new to me so please forgive me if rosette and chrno don't seem to be themselves. Also italics is for when they're thinking and flashbacks

ENJOY

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"Master Chrno, please wake up it's time for school." the maid quietly spoke to the sleeping boy as she left the room, closing the white door silently behind her as a ruffle was heard from the other side.

Yawns.

_Is it time already? I can't believe summer passed by already and now a new semester's already begun. Ohh I better get up before uncle growls me._

The purple haired boy slipped his feet off the bed. His right hand covering his face as the sun shown through the gold curtains and hitting his crimson red eyes.

Sighing, he got up and walked over to the curtains, opening them to reveal french doors leading to a balcony.

He stood to the side of the balcony, a slight breeze brushing against his tanned skin.

_Something tells me this year will be different, change wouldn't be soo bad after all now would it? I mean what could possibly go wrong, I'm popular, I'm rich, my school work is great, my girl……_

Interrupting his train of thoughts, Chrno turned around to see the maid from before.

"Erm excuse me, Master Chrno but if you don't hurry you will be late." The maid spoke from the balcony door.

"Oh right, yeah, sorry 'bout that, guess I'm still in holiday mood, thanks."

The maid smiled and left the room once more.

Chrno closed the french doors, and headed for the bathroom to have a shower.

The sunlight shown through the window illuminating the pure white and gold bedroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Oh god I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!_

The busty blonde teenager screamed in her head as she ran through the empty hallway and towards the principal's office.

_Oh, yeah right, note to self, next time make sure to buy the right map for the right town, but heck it's not like I'm leaving here anytime soon anyways._

**THUMP**

"Oww" the blonde groaned as she found herself on the floor. Her hand rubbing her now very sore back.

"URGH! Look at what you just did to my skirt." An annoyed voice shrieked at the girl who was on the floor.

The girl stopped rubbing her back and opened her azure eyes to look up at a tall, slender, golden blonde haired female and her friend.

_WHAT A SNOB!_

The annoyed voice continued on with her rant "Look at the stain that you've _inflicted _on my uniform you, you…."

"YOU YOU WHAT" the azure eyed girl screamed back as she lifted herself off the ground.

"AHH HMM, please keep your voice down, this is a school you know _Ms Rosette Christopher _I presume?"

"Erm umm, _yess_"? Rosette spun around to the direction of the voice to see a very stern face lady with brown hair (tied up into a bun) and wearing glasses standing with one hand on her hips and standing by a door that had a gold plate with the black letters "PRINCIPAL"S OFFICE" "MRS KATE".

"Yes, I'm her……Let me explain _I riding the train here and then this old creep sold me this map at the train station and before I knew it I was lost but……._"

"Well, we need to get a move on, I've been expecting you." The principal's firm voice cut Rosette short of her explanation.

"Please follow me into the office so that I can sort out your new timetable."

"Yes, right."

Rosette looked back over her shoulder to see an empty hallway with bleak lockers.

_I didn't even do anything to that dumb blonde and what kind of a female flaunts herself like that in the school uniform anyways, cutting the skirt so high it barely covers her knickers!_

The girl thought grumpily as she followed the principal. Feeling like this school was already hell.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Finally some peace and quiet. _

Rosette sighed, letting her skin soak up the sun as she sat underneath an oak tree on the school field. It was lunch time and the school was ending early today so she got home time after this, missing out on the last two periods. Something she was happy to do, especially after the day she just had

**FLASHBACK OF THE DAY**

Chrno leaned back in the classroom chair looking outside the blue sky as the teacher, Miss Anna talked on and on about the importance of using specified verbs in the English, making half the class drool in boredom.

The attention of the class then shifted as there came a knock from the front door.

Chrno eased the tension off the hind legs of the chair until it landed on all fours and looked up to see what all the excitement was about.

_Hmm that's strange what's Mrs Kate doing in here? Better not be another announcement about the upcoming school opening dance. I can't take another one after what happened last year._

"Ohhh." The purple haired boy let out a small groan as the principal indicated someone from the door.

Stepping into the light was a blonde, blue eye girl wearing the school uniform, a black skirt and blazer and a white shirt tucked inside.

_She looks average enough, nothing really special about her, just another boring ordinary girl_

Chrno eyed her up and down and stopped when he saw her eyes

_The girl's eyes reminded him of a midnight ocean washing over waves of calmness, it was a rich deep blue that almost seemed to captivate his gaze yet the colour reminded him of happiness and something else something deep….._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ok that's all I can write for now, I have the other bit already but I kinda want to know what you guys think of the fic so far, and I know its short but please review


End file.
